


Tranquilizer

by ForN



Category: SATA
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForN/pseuds/ForN





	Tranquilizer

香取是最后一个分化性别的。

不知是否因为常年保持小孩子心性，性别分化年龄比起平均年龄来说晚了不少。

某天收录的早晨，他脑子昏沉沉只当自己没睡醒，刚到摄影棚就被敏锐的队长塞回保姆车，一路送到医院。

原本预定次日收录的短剧提前挪到当日，歌曲的收录推后。当身为队长的中居结束短剧，撩开总是往嘴里跑的假发发尾，卷起粉色的包臀短裙开始脱丝袜时，从医院回来的经纪人带来毫不吃惊的消息：

是A。

细瘦的青年只“哦”地冷淡应答一声，继续去脱他的丝袜了。

在轻轻被吹起的前发下面，一双眉头紧蹙起来。

新晋Alpha本人也毫不吃惊。老医生在他耳边叨弄着身体管理的意见建议，信息素管控措施，发情期注意事项，他满脑只剩回家睡回笼觉一事，想着幸好刚才还没上妆，回去不用卸妆就能倒头大睡了。

对于“怎么当个‘合格’的Alpha”这个议题，没吃过猪肉的香取可是没少见过猪跑。相对于别的职业来说，他们这个稍显特殊的行业里Alpha占比相当之高。所谓的“Alpha气质”是令不少女孩子心动尖叫的因素之一。而他身边就常年有两个ALPHA中的THE ALPHA——虽然其中一位在官方资料上填写的第二性别是B。

那个装B的家伙估计又在思前想后什么团队平衡的事情了吧——香取吞下经纪人递过来的抑制剂，在保姆车后座伸了个懒腰，努力把高大的身体缩进毛毯里。

他还记得某次喝醉酒，那个Alpha睁着朦胧的大眼睛，贴着他的上臂，絮絮叨叨：

Shingo是个Beta就好了，一个组合里Alpha太多不利于平衡。木村是A了吧，森也是A，哒呗？我也是……我也是A哦？然后……嗝……goro酱和tsuyoshi是B，很好。如果shingo也是B那更好了……三个……啊，两个A三个B就很好。

比他年长五岁的青年傻乎乎笑着——喝醉并谈论到他们团队的事情时，这个人总会露出这种不符合他性格的傻兮兮的笑容——又忽然瞪了炯炯的大眼睛，格外认真看着他：

不过，shingo如果是Omega也不怕。我绝对会保护你的。

呜哇——

香取少年被这人及其少见的直球弄得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

顶着莫名其妙有点发红的脸和手足无措的心情，香取少年颇为复杂地低头看着罪魁祸首。这个往常比谁都别扭到家的青年仗着酒精，晃晃悠悠整个人挂在他怀里，擒着酒杯子，眼神和笑容都柔软得刺人。

真该录下来刚才那句话，等他酒醒了循环播放！

香取少年忿忿地想。抽抽鼻子，忽略掉酒味和烟草味里混杂的不知何处而来的一缕奶糖甜香。

那是他第一次闻到信息素的味道。

几天后，少年的性别分化了。

第一次发情期的苗头被一粒小药片轻而易举抑制了下去，好比只是打了个喷嚏、还未开始发热便痊愈了的流感，少年的生活很快同分化性别前一样，被工作和兴趣爱好占得满满当当。

什么按时作息，什么定量吃一个周的抑制剂，这些嘱咐早就左耳朵进右耳朵出，根本没在香取脑子里留下痕迹。

教训很快到来了。

第三个连续通宵之后的录影现场，谁都没想到少年的发热期来得这么猛烈且毫无征兆。或许诱因是楼下摄影棚的Omega专题节目，又或许——后来的香取回忆道——是当天午饭时候多瞥了一眼最年长的成员吃东西时先探出舌尖的样子，总之回过神来时，属于他的信息素已经在午间休息室里炸开了。

他猜自己当时的样子一定很滑稽。红着眼眶，像被遏住本能的狂兽，喉口干渴生疼，只想浸润在柔软的地方，大肆吞吃他人的水分。

青年的表情瞬间严肃了。他啪地放下筷子，快速到自己包里拿出抑制剂，跟矿泉水一起塞到少年手里，然后果断地走到休息室门口反锁上门。

理智还残留一分。少年听话地将药品冲进肚子。

青年的烟嗓竟能发出这么温柔的声音，香取凭着最后一丝理智，在心中暗暗惊异。

“很难受吧？我知道。忍一忍等到药效——”

他好像听到自己在慌乱地念叨“怎么办，中居君，怎么办”，还好像很没出息地急到哭了出来，不然对方怎么会用这么柔和的表情注视着他，一只手在他背上轻抚着帮他顺气，另一只手触到他滚烫的脸颊，正用附了薄茧的指腹擦拭他眼窝里的泪痕。

“shingo？”

对方用试探性的、轻柔沙哑的声音叫着他的名字，像是要唤醒他的理智。

——殊不知是压断他理智的最后一根稻草。

不论体型还是力气年长之人都胜不过他。他把自己完全交给怒涛奔涌的本能，对方轻而易举便被他压进沙发里。几秒的过程中好像打翻了杯子，好像磕撞在桌子腿上引来对方吃痛的闷哼，这些都未令他的动作停顿哪怕一秒。他一只手便将对方挣扎的双臂束缚住，用身体从后方压住对方窄小的身板的，另一只手伸到下面，嘴唇贴着青年没有任何可以标记之处的后颈胡乱啃咬出齿痕。

可怕的本能。如果存在腺体，这里清甜的汁液大概已经被他吸吮至干涸了。

想标记他。

脑子只里被这一个念头充斥。

想标记他，想把他完全变成自己的东西。

如果这样，不管今后在舞台上展现怎样的舞姿，在镜头前对谁展露灿烂笑容，这个人都始终带着自己的气味，是自己一个人的东西。

“喂。你他妈够了吧。”

当他把自己早就硬挺的东西往对方小巧挺翘的臀部蹭撞时，随着身下人冷到冰点的一声训斥，爆发的信息素忽然铺天盖地涌来。

仿佛一桶冰水浇了他一头一脸，香取抖了一下，瞬间清醒了。

是Alpha的气味。皮革，烟草，柏木与泥土，这些极具男人味的攻击性气息给了香取脑子重重一拳——这是个比自己强大数倍的Alpha，永远不可能被他标记。

方才还横冲乱撞的信息素败下阵来，在身下青年压迫感的气味和气场里可怜巴巴地、同他的姿势一起蜷缩起来。

“对不起，中居君，对不起。”

总之先诚恳道歉。这是从小学起就进入这个世界的他学到的第一个法则。

团队里最年长的青年深深看了他一眼，缓慢地长叹一口气。

“你先给我滚下去。”

他从对方身上爬下来。青年嘴里骂骂咧咧地开始整理身上凌乱的衣服。

还好脸上没有留下任何痕迹。后颈则是一片狼藉了，红紫色的齿痕一重叠一重，布满青年脖子后方整片皮肤。

以及臀部。被他扯掉一半的内裤露出一片白嫩的臀肉，上面被他抓挠出的两道血痕和烙印上的红色指印格外扎眼——看到这里香取觉得信息素又开始不安份地蠢蠢欲动了，连忙移开眼睛。

“然后，你。”整理好衣服的青年在镜子前扯着略长的发尾，左右转动脖子检查能否完全遮挡住齿痕，忽然回头扫了一眼他的股间说，“你那里怎么办。”

唔……

香取捞过抱枕遮在高昂的帐篷上，往沙发里又缩了几分。

“还有时间，快点撸出来。”

“……”

“啊，是哦。”察觉到少年的不自在，青年露出困扰的表情，叉着腰环顾乐屋，“那我去那个角落看棒球，背对不看你可以呗？”

什么人啊！

香取无语地看着屋子里那个Alpha还真的捞起茶水和坐垫，颠儿颠儿地跑去乐屋一角打开电视开始看棒球比赛了。

没有比这个更糟糕的BGM了吧。比赛来到四回下半场，电视里传来解说员对场上选手的数据分析，电视前盘腿坐着的人听得入神，挺直背板发出“喔喔”的感叹声，又顾及到他正在进行的“作业”，时不时悄悄回头看一眼他的进度。

听棒球比赛怎么可能撸得出来。又不是某个野球笨蛋。

少年心里涌现一股无法言说的挫败感。

这个人完全没把刚才差点被他侵犯当回事。他那显然已经过界的行为，在对方眼里不过是小孩子没轻没重的打闹。

——说不定真的变成Omega比较好。处于相对弱势的立场就能理所当然得到这个人的照顾了吧。只要撒娇就会有回应，那个人担心的视线也会像追踪器一样总是悄悄落在自己身上。说不定这样才能把他完全变成自己的……

“真拿你没办法。”

贴近自己的沙哑嗓音令走神中的香取吓得回神。不知什么时候电视已经关上了，刚才还在看棒球的人正撑着沙发靠背，整个人笼罩在他身前，大眼睛半是戏谑半是无奈。

“连这个都要教吗？”

“正常人听着棒球比赛都……唔！”

眼睛被遮住的同时，身体中心被一只微凉的手轻轻握住了。

少年打了个颤。

“想象你喜欢的女孩子。”

低语贴着耳朵传过来。仅仅这样就让他变大了一点。

握住他的手愣了一下，那人似乎嘟哝了什么，接着手指便顺着他的柱身上下移动起来。

比他年长五岁的这个人，跟自己日渐高大的身材相比什么都很娇小。小小的个头，小小的脸颊，小小的鞋子，唯独生了一双纤长又有男人味的手。

手指由于打棒球的缘故，附着了一层茧子。干燥的手指被他的液体打湿，空间里响起一点咕啾的水声，好像被这声音惹得害羞了似的，原本微凉的手心也渐渐热腾腾地烧起来。

香取轻轻咽了一下唾液。

青年的手法比他熟练多了。每当蹭过有感觉的地方，他用短促的呼吸声给予回应时，手指都会再次照顾那里。

遮住自己眼睛的另一只手上传来淡淡的香烟味道，与青年身上信息素的味道重合，他深呼吸这股“大人的气味”，青年平日里台上的台下的、笑着的与不苟言笑的，各式各样的表情浮现在脑海里。

“你特么……”

“嗯？”

脑海中浮现的那个脸的主人忽然开口了，声音里带着羞恼。

“给我快点！手都酸了！”

“那又有什么办法，中居君的手一点也不像女孩子嘛……嗷！”

香取的话让青年一时语塞，惩罚似的用力捏了一下他的东西。

“还这么大的个头……让人火大。”

嘟嘟哝哝的抱怨声，被遮住眼睛的香取能想象出对方噘着嘴巴说这话的样子。从尺寸上赢过对方的少年忍不住得意笑出来，柱身立刻挨了轻轻一巴掌。

他的东西直挺挺指着天花板，因对方的拨弄在空气中晃晃悠悠，硬得不行却依然没有要射出来的意思。

“时间要来不及了，”青年的语气开始着急，套弄他的手法越来越粗暴，“真不是有什么毛病射不出来吗？要去医院吧你。”

“诶，中居君比我早泄就怪我持久吗？”

牙尖嘴利的后果是又挨了重重一捏。

香取舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。他打着算盘，要从这个Alpha手里再多拿一些只属于自己的宽容与关爱。

“手不够……”他用擅长的黏糊糊的撒娇音说，“想要嘴。”

“别蹬鼻子上脸。”

青年的声音一下子降到冰点，训斥他的低沉声音里甚至带着点儿不良的卷舌音。

“那……Kiss。”

“啊？”

“接吻的话能射出来。”

少年小心翼翼地把自己不能言说的心思掩藏起来，装作一个不过刚刚成年的、一次发情的幼兽模样。

他知道，出于性格里天生的格外强盛的责任感，瘦小的驯兽师也不会丢下他不管。

“你这家伙真的很麻烦。”

半是抱怨半是无奈宠溺的声音消失在对方贴过来的唇际。

他几乎是立刻得寸进尺地用舌尖探索起对方湿热的口腔。而青年也只是不满地从喉口泄出一声低低呜咽，并未推开他，甚至手中还不忘照顾着他茎身舒服的地方。

如果他每前进一步，对方就宽容地后退一步，那何时才能将这个人逼迫到无路可退的悬崖边上，将他拥入怀中呢。

此时的新晋Alpha还不知以退为进的道理，仗着对方的宽容便忍不住愈加放肆地缠搅那条躲躲闪闪的舌头，在年长的Alpha忍耐的边缘线上，盘算起下一次“不小心”发情的事情来。


End file.
